dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 39
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 39 is the thirty-ninth chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on December 19th, 2015, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 10. Plot Following the events of the hospital Kimihito Kurusu and Lala go to M.O.N.'s Apartment to apologize for getting the group into trouble. However, they are both surprised to find out that Yuuhi's parents actually thanked Zombina for inadvertently keeping Yuuhi from dying, and Smith placed all of M.O.N. on house arrest for the purposes of keeping up appearances and rewarding M.O.N. as the group had been asking for time off anyway. While Tionishia and Manako are fine with letting Kimihito off the hook, Zombina quickly takes advantage of the situation and insists that Kimihito go on one date with each girl in M.O.N. A couple of days later Kimihito is waiting to go on his date with Zombina at a shipping port. While waiting he receives a text message from Zombina saying she will be late. While he accepts Zombina being late, he starts to wonder why she asked him to meet her at the port and where they are going. Kimihito then notices a red envelope and opens it find it contains a large amount of money, a picture, a lock of hair, and a marriage certificate. Kimihito tries to decide whether to take the envelope to the police or to wait for Zombina, as she would be angry if he was not there for their date. Before he can make his decision he is surprised by a woman who claims to be the owner of the envelope. Kimihito awkwardly tries to return the envelope, but the woman says he could keep the money in the envelop, if he signs the marriage certificate and become her husband. While Kimihito is confused the mysterious woman jumps at him, only for him to be told to duck by an arrived Zombina, who unexpectedly shoots the woman. Kimihito freaks out at the shooting and frantically asks Zombina why she killed the woman. Zombina then responds that she did not kill anyone as the woman is already dead and Kimihito is surprised when the woman jumps back up. The woman calls Zombina rude for shooting her, while Zombina calls her rude for trying to force a marriage again. Zombina introduces the woman as Shiishii the Jiang Shi, and tells Kimihito how Shiishii is a repeat criminal who has been trying to abuse the Taiwanese tradition of "Ghost Marriages" in order to force an international marriage and how she had entered the country illegally by using a shipping container. Zombina reveals she figured Shiishii would enter through the shipping port and that she used Kimihito as bait to lure her out, but was late because she could not move as her joints got stuck that morning. After Shiishii and Zombina argue for a couple of seconds Shiishii again tries to attack Kimihito again. While Zombina tries to shoot her again Shiishii reveals that she brought weapons with her, and quickly dismembers Zombina into several pieces with swords. Feeling that there is no one in her way, Shiishii turns her attention back to Kimihito, but she is then shot in the back by a one-armed Zombina with a sawed-off shotgun. Taking the opportunity, Kimihito gathers all of Zombina's body parts and retreat to the safety of a nearby shipping container. In the container Kimihito apologizes for not saving her, which confuses Zombina as she was the one fighting Shiishii, but then she notices Kimihito's arm is bleeding. Zombina figures out that Kimihito tried to shield her from Shiishii and was the reason she was left with one arm when the rest of body got chopped apart. Zombina yells at him because he could of gotten killed while she is a Zombie and it doesn't matter if she got hurt. Kimihito admomishes her attitude because even though she is already dead she is still a girl, and allowing a girl to be hurt is something he would not allow. The statement greatly embarrasses Zombina. Kimihito then asks about Shiishii and Zombina's friendship, to which Zombina reveals their history. Whenever Shiishii would illegally come to Japan. Zombina would be sent after her as they are both part of similar races, and over time they found they had similar interests and became good friends. Zombina then reveals that Shiishii actually called her when she was planning to come into the country, which is why Zombina knew to come to the port that day. Zombina laments that the reason she puts up with Shiishii, despite her behavior, is because she likes spending time with someone like her. Shiishii lands on the shipping crate that Zombina and Kimihito are in angry to have been injured. Zombina realizes that she must have just grazed Shiishii when she shot her in the back and that to stop her she will need to shoot her precisely with a special rock-salt bullets. However, Zombina also realizes that she can not hit Shiishii in her current state as having one arm throws off her aim, and Kimihito can not do it because he has no experience with firearms. Agreeing, Kimihito suggests sewing Zombina back together using a sewing kit he brought. After Zombina agrees, Kimihitos sews her back together at a speed which greatly surprises her. When Kimihito is about to sew her upper body to her lower body, Zombina becomes embarrassed that Kimihito might see her breasts, despite the fact he has sewn them onto her before and turns onto her back so Kimihito can sew. However this turns out not to work out either as Zombina finds that her back is sensitive when Kimihito touches her. When she tries to turn back onto her front a broken piece of the shipping container catches her shirt and exposes her breast, causing Zombina to shout and alerting Shiishii to their location. Not being sewn back together and Shiishii coming for them, Zombina tries to figure out what to do. Trying to reassure her, Kimihito tells her to calm down and offers his jacket to cover her ripped shirt, which gives him an idea. As Shiishii approaches the shipping container she notices a feminine figure running, and throws a sword which barely misses Kimihito. Shiishii is surprised as she though it was Zombina and then surprised again when she hears Zombina's voice behind her. Shiishii throws more swords towards Zombina's voice but misses as what she attacked was a decoy made out of Zombina lower body and a recorded phone message. Shiishii then hears Zombina's voice again coming from Kimihito behind her. Shiishii turns to find Zombina has tied her upper body to Kimihito using his shirt. Zombina fires hitting Shiishii. Back outside, Kimihito, Zombina, and a now composed Shiishii talk as Kimihito tries to finish sewing Zombina back together. Noticing their embarrassed behavior Shiishii asks Zombina if Kimihito is her boyfriend. Zombina denies that he is and tries to explain the situation of the Kurusu House. After hearing that Kimihito is "dating" and living with six other girls, Shiishii misunderstands and says she will not marry him as she wants to find a serious guy. Noticing that Zombina's body stitching is sloppy, because of Kimihito sewing so fast, Shiishii encourages her to go get it fixed. An embarrassed Zombina refuses to do so as it was Kimihito who sewed her back together. When Kimihito asks what Shiishii and Zombina have in common, the two panic and frantically finish sewing Zombina back together, as they wanted to go to an event, one which Zombina intended to bring Kimihito to. Zombina and Shiishii then drag Kimihito to a women's doujinshi convention where the works are exclusively Yaoi Doujinshi featuring Zombie characters, and force him to buy many books. While Zombina and Shiishii read, a demoralized Kimihito asks Shiishii why she wanted to marry someone in Japan, to which the Jiang Shi responds that she wants to do so because then she can move to Japan and go to similar conventions all the time. |} |} Key Events * Kimihito agrees to spend a whole day with each girl in MON as an apology for the events of Chapter 38 * Zombina uses Kimihito as bait to capture Shiishii the Jiang Shi. Trivia *Chapter 39 was released in volume 104 of ; which possessed a MON-centric cover. * Among Tio's plush toys is the Dolphin she received in Chapter 19. Category:Chapters